


Touch

by AstridPierce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta, F/M, Fanfiction, Full Moon, Original Character(s), Scott is a Good Friend
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridPierce/pseuds/AstridPierce
Summary: Raven Scott McCall egyik bétája, és Raven küszködik a teliholddal, úgy érzi, nem tudja kordában tartani magát. Scott megígérte neki, hogy, ha bármikor segítségre van szüksége, akkor szóljon, és Raven él is a lehetőséggel.
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Touch

Raven egy újabb kört tesz meg a szobájában, miközben a folyamatosan remegő kezeit figyeli. Nem tudja, hányadik alkalommal járja be a helyiséget, a kilencedik kör után elfelejtette számolni. Egy pillanatra az ágyára néz, aminek szélén ott pihen a telefonja. Fogalma sincs arról, hányszor nézett már a készülékre, azt el sem kezdte számolni. Ahogyan azt sem, hogy mikor néz az ablakára, aminek túloldaláról a Hold figyeli. A telihold.

Ez a nyolcadik telihold, amitől tart. Ezt számolja. Nyolc teliholddal ezelőtt változott meg az élete, amiért nem más a felelős, mint Scott McCall. Pontosabban Liam Dunbar és Scott McCall. Raven az erdőben futott, a szokásos köreit teljesítette éppen, amikor zajt hallott, majd embereket vélt felfedezni maga körül, aztán arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki megragadja, és rángatni kezdi maga után. Raven csak párszáz méter után tudta meg az ismeretlen fiú nevét, de azt még mindig nem tudta, hogy miért futnak. Egész addig, amíg egy golyó meg nem értette vele, ami a bal vállát találta el, majd jött a második, mint egy megerősítésként, ami az oldalába fúródott.

Raven nem tudja pontosan, hogy ezután mi történt, és azt sem, hogy hogyan. A következő emléke az, hogy hideg fém ér a karjához, látását pedig éles fények vakítják el. Akkor látta először Scott McCall arcát olyan közelről, és akkor értette meg, hogy Liam miért kérlelte arra az erdőben, hogy ne álljon meg, csak fusson. Akkor hallotta először a vérfarkas szót, de nem utoljára.

A vérfarkas számára már nem csak egy szó, hanem valami, ami meghatározza az egész életét. Hiszen ő is egy vérfarkas. Scott elmondása szerint az volt az egyetlen út ahhoz, hogy megmentsék az életét, ha megharapja. Raven akkoriban szinte el sem akarta hinni, hogy ezeket a szavakat hallja, nem találta az értelmet a mondatokban, amiket mondtak neki. Néha talán még most sem. Scott azt mondta, először abban sem volt biztos, hogy túl fogja élni a harapást, és nagyon sokáig aggódtak.

De túlélte, és most Raven aggódik azon, hogy mit fog tenni vele a telihold, ami néha még mindig eluralkodik rajta. Az ilyen estéken sokszor elgondolkodik azon, hogy hálás-e azért, mert túlélte a harapást, vagy sem. Senkinek sem akar ártani, de minden egyes teliholdkor érzi, hogy előjön belőle a vágy, amit csak nagyon nehezen tud megfékezni. Ezeken az estéken, ha épp nem Scott-al és a többiekkel van, akkor mindig Scott lebeg az arca előtt, és szinte hallja a szavait. Hallja, ahogy azt mondja, hogy ez senkinek sem egyik napról a másikra lesz könnyű, hogy mindenkinek nehéz először, és, hogy ő is átélte ezt, de idővel jobb lesz.

Raven-t saját morgása rántja ki az emlékekből. Megáll, szinte lefagy, s a Holdat kezdi bámulni. Tudja, hogy bármikor felhívhatja Scott-ot, hiszen ő maga mondta neki, hogy bármikor a rendelkezésére áll, ha segítségre van szüksége. A nyolc hónap alatt pedig azt is megtanulta, hogy ezt Scott komolyan is gondolja. Raven szeretné azt hinni, hogy ez nem csak azért van, mert a falka tagja, hiszen Scott bétája, hanem azért is, mert barátok lettek, de ebben még nem biztos. Lehunyja a szemét, s átengedi magát egy másik, régebbi emléknek, ami talán már egy éves, vagy idősebb.

Az emlékben Raven az iskola folyosóján áll, hátát a szekrényének vetve, s úgy figyeli Scott-ék kis csoportját. Scott háttal áll neki, s néha elkapja Stiles pillantását, amit nem tud hová tenni, de nem is törődik vele. Figyelme Scott tarkójára és hátára koncentrálódik, mint az idő nagyobb részében, amikor figyeli a társaságot. Raven nagyon jól tudja, hogy az emlék abból az időből való, amikor arról álmodozott, hogy Scott majd egyszer észreveszi, s valamilyen csoda folytán a baráti társaságába kerül, talán még valami több is lesz köztük a barátságnál. Raven egy időben nagyon sokat fantáziált erről, de kezdte elengedni a fantáziákat, mert úgy gondolta, hogy Scott sosem figyelne fel valaki olyanra, mint ő.

Végül tévedett, hiszen bekerült Scott baráti körébe, és egészen jól kijön mindenkivel. Igaz, nem úgy történt, ahogy tervezte, de megtörtént. Nyolc hónapja nem nagyon gondolkodott azon, hogy mi lehet ebből, megeshet-e az, hogy tényleg több lesz köztük, vagy sem, és már talán nem is akar erre gondolni. Megelégszik azzal, hogy Scott és a többiek mellette vannak, próbálnak segíteni neki, tanácsokkal ellátni, azt éreztetni vele, hogy biztonságban van, hogy nem kell félnie, mindig mellette lesznek. Raven sosem tagadta, hogy ezt nagyon jól csinálják, és jobb barátokat nem is találhatott volna magának. Sokszor azon kapja magát, hogy, bár azért átkozza a harapást, mert még nem egészen tudja kordában tartani magát, viszont a harapás volt az, ami barátokhoz juttatta éppen akkor, amikor mindenki más kezdett elpártolni mellőle.

Raven meglepetten pillant le a tenyerére, amikor pillanatnyi fájdalom hasít belé. Karmai mélyen a bőrébe fúródtak, szobájának fából készült padlóját már egy-egy vércsepp tarkítja. Hatalmasat sóhajt miközben az ágyhoz sétál és felveszi róla a telefonját.

– Igen? – Scott szinte azonnal felveszi a telefont, Raven pedig érzi, hogy szíve lassabban kezd verni.

– Át tudnál jönni?

– Adj öt percet – Scott gondolkodás nélkül válaszol, majd bontja is a vonalat. Raven az ágy szélére ül, telefonját az ölébe ejti, s csak mered a barackszínűre festett falra. Bámulja a falat, miközben próbál nem törődni az érzéssel, ami belülről szedi szét, és azt suttogja neki, hogy változzon át és ártson valakinek. Raven tudja, hogyha átengedi a hatalmat ennek az érzésnek, akkor nagy az esély arra, hogy tényleg találni fog valakit, akinek aztán ártani fog. Arra pedig még nagyobb az esély, hogy az a valaki Will Fox lesz.

Mert Will Fox az, aki miatt kezdték elhagyni a barátai, mielőtt az élet Scott-ék társaságához sodorta volna. Mert Will Fox az, aki megpróbálta megerőszakolni, majd mindenkinek azt mondta, hogy Raven volt az, aki ki akarta használni. Mert Will Fox az, akinek ezt mindenki el is hitte, hiszen Will Fox az, akire a legtöbb lány hajt az évfolyamból, és ő az, akiről senki nem gondolna, hogy olyasmit csinál, mint amivel próbálkozott.

Raven ökölbe szorítja az ujjait, s nem törődik a fájdalommal, amit a karmai okoznak. Lecsukja a szemeit, de azonnal ki is nyitja őket, amikor Will arca jelenik meg előtte. Raven nem érti, hogy mi vitte rá a fiút a tetteire, de ennek megértéséről már le is tett. Viszont van valami, ami nem hagyja nyugodni. Amióta az eszét tudja, tisztában van azzal, hogy, ha fél, vagy ideges, akkor le tudja nyugtatni egy másik ember érintése. Az, ha valaki megfogja a kezét, vagy megöleli megnyugvást hoz neki. Kíváncsi arra, hogy ez még mindig jelen van-e nála, vagy a Will-el történtek után teljesen elmúlt.

Raven-t végül Scott motorjának zúgása rántja ki a gondolataiból, s amint meghallja azt, felugrik az ágyáról. Hallja, hogy a bejárati ajtó kinyílik, majd Scott léptei ütik meg a fülét, és tudja, hogy már csak néhány másodperc, és a fiú a szobájába ér. Raven összefonja maga előtt a karjait, és úgy figyeli, ahogy kinyílik a szobájának ajtaja, és Scott lép be rajta.

– Jól vagy? – Scott azonnal ezzel a kérdéssel indít. Megvárja, amíg Raven bólint, csak utána lép közelebb.

– Most jól – Raven lassan kezd beszélni, majd Scott arcára néz, amin némi zavart fedez fel. – Érzem, hogy nem sokáig tudok így maradni, el fogom veszíteni a fejem, és nem tudom, mit tegyek, hogy ne történjen meg! – Raven visszaesik az ágyára, Scott pedig azonnal leül mellé.

– Hidd el, tudom, milyen – Scott a lányra néz, de Raven most nem viszonozza a pillantást. Szemeit csukva tartja, mert tudja, hogy, ha kinyitná őket, akkor aranyló íriszekkel nézne vissza a mellette ülőre. – Nem mindig kell küzdened ellene. Néha utat kell engedned neki, hogy megtanulhasd irányítani.

– Mi van akkor, ha most nem akarom, hogy átvegye az irányítást? – Scott felé fordul, de szemei még mindig csukva vannak. – Attól félek, hogyha megengedem, hogy átvegye, akkor olyat teszek, amit nem kellene. Ártani fogok valakinek.

– Akkor találnod kell valamit, ami megakadályozza ezt. Valamit, ami segít abban, hogy ember maradj. Egy horgonyt.

– És mi az a valami? – Raven az ágy szélébe markol, majd lassan nyitja ki a szemeit. Megengedi magának, hogy Scott-ra nézzen, aki mosolyog.

– Ezt nem tudom megmondani. Mindenkinél más. Derek például a haragot használja erre, az tartja tudatánál. Liam… nos, Liam kicsit nehéz, de nála a mantrák segítettek, pontosabban egy.

– És nálad? Neked mi az, ami segített?

– Nekem Allison segített – Scott arcára ismét kiül a mosoly.

Raven nem tudja, miért mosolyog, vagy, hogy ez jófajta mosoly-e, vagy inkább szomorú, de jobbnak látja, ha nem kérdezősködik. Annyit tud, hogy Allison volt Scott első szerelme, és fordítva, és még a szakítás után is nagyon közel álltak, de ebben a témában sosem akart vájkálni. Raven-nek ezért fogalma sincs arról, hogy a Scott arcára kiülő mosoly több száz emléket, megannyi boldog pillanatot rejt.

– Nem mindenkinek egy érzelem jelenti a biztonságot, a biztos pontot. Van olyan, akinek egy másik ember. Sőt, egyeseknek saját maguk. Meg kell találnod azt a valamit, vagy épp valakit, ami, vagy aki biztonságot ad neked.

– Nehéz megtalálni azt a valamit?

– Erre sem tudok válaszolni – Scott aprót nevet, majd elgondolkodik. – Van valami, vagy valaki, ami beválik akkor, ha emberként félsz? Egy emlék, egy mantra, egy mozdulatsor? Bármi?

– Az érintés – Raven Scott arcára néz, amin zavarodottságot fedez fel. Az este során először ő is elmosolyodik, majd gyorsan kiegészíti magát. – Ha valaki megfogja a kezem, ha ideges vagyok, vagy félek, bármi ilyen, akkor általában megnyugszom. Fogalmam sincs, hogy miért, és, az igazat megvallva azt sem tudom, hogy még működik-e.

– Hogy még működik-e? – Scott érdeklődve vonja fel a szemöldökét. – Miért ne működne?

Raven nem tudja, hogy válaszoljon-e, vagy inkább magában tartsa az igazságot. Nem tudja, hogy Scott és a többiek mit hallottak az iskolában. Senkinek nem mondta még el azt, ami valójában történt – megpróbálta, de öt mondatig sem jutott, mert már mindenki hallotta Will történetét, akinek ki akart tálalni. Raven mély levegőt vesz, de nem tudja lelassítani a szívverését, és tudja, hogy ezt Scott is észrevette.

– Azt tudod, hogy mindenki kezdett elhagyni, mielőtt megismertelek titeket, igaz? – Raven oldalra pillant, és csak azután folytatja, hogy látja, Scott bólint. – Azt tudod, hogy miért tettek így?

– Nem, de, ha el szeretnéd mondani, akkor hallgatlak – Scott jobban Raven felé fordul, hogy ezzel is jelezze neki, figyel rá.

– Will Fox – Raven először csak ennyit mondd. Aztán ömleni kezdenek belőle a szavak, szinte levegővétel nélkül, gyorsan beszél, mintha attól félne, hogy félúton meggondolja magát, és nem lesz mersze ahhoz, hogy elmondja azt, ami történt. – Will Fox megpróbált megerőszakolni, és senki nem hisz nekem, amikor megpróbálom elmondani, mert Will mindenkinek azt mondta, hogy én zaklattam őt, és minden fordítva történt, hogy én akartam a dolgokat, ő meg nem. Persze mindenki neki ad igazat, rólam állítják azt, hogy hazudok, és csak figyelmet akarok – Raven mély levegőt vesz, beharapja az alsó ajkát, de nem áll meg. – Ezért nem tudom, hogy az érintéses-dolog működik-e még. Mert félek, hogy az az este jutna eszembe, hogy Will lenne az eszemben, ha valaki hozzámérne.

Raven kifújja a levegőt, s érzi, hogy szívverése lassulni kezd. Nem sok időre marad így, mert, amikor két másodperccel később Scott szemeibe néz szíve ismét őrült erővel ver. Bár nem biztos abban, hogy a telihold miatt. Sokkal inkább okolja Scott pillantását.

Scott hirtelen cselekszik. Megmozdítja a kezét, s a következő pillanatban ujjai már Raven bőréhez érnek. A lány felnéz, s Scott úgy látja, hogy csodálkozik. Scott megszorítja Raven ujjait, aki ennek hatására elmosolyodik. Scott elveszi a kezét a lányéról, de csak azért, hogy aztán felfelé fordítsa a tenyerét, ujjait kitárja. Hagyja, hogy Raven rájöjjön arra, mit szeretne ezzel elérni, ahogy azt is türelmesen figyeli, hogy a lány összefűzi az ujjaikat. Scott a lány arcára pillant, de nem tud sokat kiolvasni belőle, viszont hallja, hogy Raven szíve még mindig nagyon gyorsan ver, s érzi keze lágy remegését is.

– Még mindig nem vagy jól? – Scott felvonja a szemöldökét.

– Nem mondanám, hogy nem jobb, mert de, csak most lehet, hogy nem a Hold az, ami idegessé tesz.

– Akkor?

Raven nem tudja, hogy egyszerűen azt mondja, ami már a nyelve hegyén van, vagy találjon ki valami hazugságot. Bár az nem igazán működne, mert biztos benne, hogy Scott meg tudná mondani, ha hazudna.

– Mennyire vagy jó abban, hogy megmondd, ha valaki hazudik? – kíváncsian pillant a fiúra.

– Eléggé – Scott meglepetten pillant le, amikor érzi, hogy Raven elhúzza a kezét.

– Akkor, gondolom, nem járnék jól egy hazugsággal, inkább az igazság kellene arról, hogy most mi akaszt ki. Mi van akkor, ha félek az igazságtól?

– Miért félsz tőle?

– Nem tudom, hogy mások hogyan reagálnának… hogy hogyan reagálnál.

– Én hogyan reagálnék? – Scott a lányt kezdi szuggerálni, de az nem néz rá. Raven érzi, hogy ismét kezd eluralkodni rajta az érzés, amit szeretne kordában tartani. Ránéz a mellette ülőre, majd megrázza a fejét, felpattan az ágyról, s az azzal szemben lévő falhoz szalad. Fejét a falnak nyomja, lehunyja a szemeit, majd azt a mantrát kezdi mondogatni magában, amit Scott-tól hallott az első teliholdjakor.

– Jól vagy? – Scott hangja távolinak tűnik számára. Vesz egy újabb mély levegőt, amit lassan fúj ki, kinyitja a szemeit. Hallja, ahogy Scott beszél hozzá, de nem tudja felfogni a szavait.

Raven hirtelen fordul meg, Scott pedig abban a pillanatban áll fel az ágyról. Raven léptei gyorsak, tetteire pedig egyikük sem számítanak. A lány három lépéssel legyőzi a közte és Scott között lévő távolságot, s hirtelen öleli meg a fiút. Karjait Scott nyaka köré fonja, majd egyik keze Scott hátára csúszik, s ujjai erősen belemarkolnak a pólójába. Raven Scott vállának nyomja a fejét, s belélegzi a fiú illatát.

Szemei felpattannak, pupillái kitágulnak, s ugyan olyan gyorsan hátrál el Scott-tól, mint ahogy megölelte őt. Fejét lehajtva tartja, nem mer rá nézni, pedig tudja, hogy Scott őt figyeli. Raven nem tudja, mit tegyen. Egészen addig fel sem fogta, hogy Scott karjaiba rohant, amíg meg nem érezte az illatát.

Scott elmosolyodik, majd közelebb lép a lányhoz, s magához húzza. Raven csak pár másodperc múlva fogja fel, hogy ismét érzi a fiú parfümjét, mégpedig ugyan olyan közelről, mint az előbb. Azonban most nem csak a parfümjét érzi, hanem az érintését is. Scott erősen szorítja magához a lányt. Mind a ketten érzik, hogy Raven szívverése és légzése lassul. A lány arcára mosoly ül ki, s Scott vállába fúrja a fejét. Most egyikük sem lép hátra. Nyugodtan állnak a szoba közepén, egymás karjaiban. Raven most nem törődik a teliholddal, csak arra koncentrál, hogy Scott karjai az ő teste köré fonódnak. Lehunyja a szemét, s újra belélegzi az illatát.

– Azt hiszem, hogy megtaláltam a horgonyom.

– Az ölelés?

– Is.

Raven csak egy pillanatra néz fel Scott arcára, aztán fejét ismét a fiú vállára fekteti. Hagyja, hogy Scott ismételten megszorítsa.


End file.
